


The Demon on my Shoulder

by captilima



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, ashe is a psychic, dimitri is a demon, this has lived in my head rent free for a while now thank you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captilima/pseuds/captilima
Summary: Psychics sometimes get attachments of the demonic kind, and most aim to do harm. This demon needs help but he doesn't know why this psychic is the answer.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Ashe had seen ghosts for as long as he could remember. His childhood was spent trying to figure out if the bump in the night was just his siblings and quiet house noises, or someone from beyond the grave attempting to reach out for help.

He hated every second of it.

The older he got the more he learned how to put up barriers and rely on protective spirits to keep everything else at bay. Of course, this plan wasn’t one hundred percent fool proof, so every now and then he’d wake up and see a demon perched at the end of his bed. Or sometimes he would get messages and deliver them when he woke up.

What he wasn’t expecting was a greater demon to show up at his work out of the blue.

At first he didn’t really suspect anything, he was a taller man with blond hair that was a bit dirtier…an eye patch over one eye, so Ashe just suspected that he was either homeless or a veteran who wanted to be left alone. And then a group of four girls walked past him without batting an eye to his presence. It wasn’t uncommon for people to ignore others in the coffeeshop, many people came and got their drinks and left, but to walk right by this intimidating man? That seemed odd.

After taking their orders and running the transaction, the barista stepped out from behind the counter before tilting his head to the side in a follow me motion. Heading outside he untied his apron and looked around to make sure that nobody was really paying attention to them. “So…are you a ghost? A demon? And what can I do to help you?” As he sat down at the table, he made a small motion for the other to sit down across from him. “I have a fifteen so make it quick, okay?”

Ashe watched as he slowly lowered himself, looking far too out of place as he was much larger than the small chair. “Fifteen?” The question came in a voice that Ashe was not expecting – softer and sweeter, but still very clear that he could rip his throat out. “My name is Dimitri. I am a Greater Demon and for some reason I was told to find you.”

“Find me? Specifically?” A nod. “Were you told why?” That was a shake of his head. Glancing at his watch he busied himself with downing his drink as fast as he could. Demons were not common enough for Ashe to run into, so he wasn’t sure what anyone could want with him specifically. Eyes on his watch he stood up when he was ready to go back in to finish the rest of his shift. Almost in synch Dimitri stood up beside him, following behind him as if he was a shadow. “You have to stay on the other side of the counter.”

“Like I was before?”

“Yes, exactly like you were before,” a pause, “but you don’t have to stand and stare at me. I’d actually prefer if you didn’t.” With a little nod the grey-haired boy opened the door and stepped back inside. Tying his apron tight around his waist he fixed the hat on his head before stepping back into the main lobby, standing at the register once again while waiting for anyone to want some sort of drink.

In this time he found himself watching Dimitri, taking in the details. He looked human. He didn’t have any sort markings that reeked of demon, and it left him trying to daydream about what exactly he might have that was currently hidden. He was tall to the point that it was almost inhuman, which was the only thing that stood out about him, and it almost unnerved Ashe more. What was he hiding under that princely façade?

Maybe he had horns? Maybe his eyes were a different color. Demons came in all sorts of sizes and shapes, at least from what Ashe understood about them. He’d read books, looked at photos, watched the stupid documentaries…but he’d never really come face to face with a demon in his life. At least not that he could truly remember. So now that one was drawn to him?

It scared him.

There was no other way around that – he was afraid of the man that was, well, now watching him, again.

\--

Slipping his apron off, Ashe waved to his coworkers as he slid out the door to cross to his car. Before he could even get there he felt the presence of something (or someone) at his back. “Hello, Dimitri.” There was a small rumble of greeting as he began to unlock his door. “I’m just going home, you’re more than welcome to come with.”

“And then what?”

“I don’t know? We start trying to figure out why you’re attached to me, and me specifically.”

“That seems like a good idea. Maybe we can learn more about each other?” Ashe paused, tilting his head to the side. “I figure that we might be stuck together for a long time, that knowing each other may actually help us.” It wasn’t a bad idea, but it wasn’t one that Ashe would have come up nor expected to come from a demon.

Slipping into the car he couldn’t help but keep thinking that Dimitri wanted to get to know him; demons didn’t want to get to know humans. They wanted to corrupt them. They wanted to…something. Starting the car he tried to push the thoughts from his mind, but he couldn’t help it. It was both fascinating and terrifying, and confusing. Looking back out the window he realized Dimitri was still standing there, so he laughed as he rolled down his window. “Go ahead and get in, I don’t think you could figure out where I lived.”

“I could track you; I have your scent.” The words themselves don’t seem threatening but coming from the source they held a weight Ashe didn’t think could possibly even exist. Shrugging he found himself fumbling with the radio as Dimitri made himself at home in the passenger seat – which looking over him he couldn’t help but feel bad. His car was small and older as it was all that he could afford, and Dimitri was so much taller and wider than him that it was…almost comical. The man situated himself, somewhat turned, as he pulled the seatbelt on.

Before he could stop himself, Ashe began to laugh, and laugh until it hurt to breathe. Wiping his eyes, he realized that he was being stared at, “I’m sorry. It isn’t funny…it really isn’t, I just…you’re so large compared to my car. That’s rude, I’m sorry.” Dimitri nodded, although a bit hesitantly, before settling in as best he could before Ashe pulled out of his spot and began the drive home. It was a simple drive, honestly most days Ashe could probably walk to work, but he found it was just faster and easier when he was opening.

Pulling into the parking lot he let out a low groan as it seemed most of the spots were taken. Weekdays weren’t usually this bad, but there were the rare conditions. Finally he found a spot that was a bit of a walk, but still doable. Before he got out, he glanced at the clock and just closed his eyes, deflating into the seat around him. He knew he was being watched. He knew and he didn’t care.

This was his time to just decompress and it didn’t matter who else was there – visible to the world or not.

“Ashe?”

“Not now.”

Once he was done with his quiet moment Ashe opened his eyes and glanced over at the demon with a nod before opening his car door and sliding out. They had work to do.


	2. Chapter 2

“How many books are you going to go through?”

Ashe looked up from the encyclopedia that he had been flipping through, tilting his head to the side. “As many as it takes to find out why a demon would bond with a human?” He rubbed his eye and then sighed again, “you could flip through them yourself…or give me some sort of insight? Do you even know?”

The large form shifted a bit where he was sitting perched like a bird on his bed, watching as he watched Ashe go through book after book. “I already told you, I’m as unsure as you are about how this bond works. I can assist you with any other knowledge about demons.”

“I don’t…” he paused as he mulled over the last few words. “Do demons bond with other demons? That could be a good place to start, because then we just have to figure out…why it happened on a human.”

Dimitri paused, tilting his head back and forth as he thought about the question. “I’ve seen demons pair off, but I don’t think they bond the same way humans do, if you mean for mates.” Ashe felt his cheeks heating up, and it seemed as if that was all Dimitri needed to see. “If you mean for anything else, I’m not sure.”

“Isn’t that part of your culture? Isn’t that…like something you’d learn living as a demon?”

“I wasn’t born a demon.”

The silence that hung in the air grew heavy between them, unsure of really what to say or do at that moment. “So…demons don’t usually bond or mate?”

“They do, I just do not think that it’s in the way you think humans would bond. It’s stronger. Demons, as I’m sure you can figure out, don’t have souls. So when we bond with one another it’s more…visceral, physical. Heated.”

“It’s carnal is what you’re saying, so I’m guessing there’s a lot more fucking.”

Now Dimitri turned red, “yes, I…there is a lot more fucking.” He took in Ashe’s face, noticing how his eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Yes, Ashe?”

“You seem a bit more reserved. I thought demons were rather open about their whole sexual escapades.” 

“Well, like I told you, I wasn’t born a demon.”

So, he was struggling with his place in the world it would seem. Tilting his head back and forth he turned back to his book, only for his stomach to rumble. With a little bit of a sigh he pushed the book off of his lap and uncurled himself from where he had made himself at home on the bed, stretching as he stood and trotting to the kitchen without a second thought. There on the couch was his younger brother, flipping through his phone. “Aidric, I didn’t hear you get home.”

He looked up at him, matching green eyes reflecting Ashe, “oh yeah. Erica gave me a ride home.”

“I’m sorry, I mean…I just…I fell asleep.”

“You talk in your sleep? Since when.”

He just shrugged, going back to getting some ingredients out before pausing, “hey, do you want to do pizza for dinner?”

Aidric paused, sitting up further on the couch. “We never do pizza.”

“It’s a Friday, everything’s taken care of, Amy’s staying at a friend’s house, and I just don’t want to cook tonight.”

“I didn’t know you had siblings.”

Ignoring a demon was easier said then done, but luckily he’d been ignoring ghosts talking in his ear his entire life so this was pretty easy. Besides, he didn’t have to explain to Dimitri why he didn’t tell him.

“Yeah, that works.”

“Same old same old?” Aidric nodded and then went back to scrolling. Seventeen was a weird age, especially raising someone who was that old. With a little shrug he pulled out his own phone and pulled up the delivery app, punching in the normal and then glancing over at Dimitri who was staring back at him with an almost fully empty stare. He’d probably eat anything, or so he hoped. It wasn’t like he could have a full-blown conversation with nothing in front of his brother. “Okay, it’ll be here in thirty minutes.”

“Hey, Ashe?”

“Hm?” It wasn’t often that his brother really wanted his attention anymore, so when he grabbed his attention Ashe gave it to him fully. 

“Do you want to watch a movie tonight, too?” He couldn’t help but feel excited, so he nodded a little eagerly as he walked over and joined him on the couch. “There’s a new horror movie out I thought we could watch.”

Ashe hated horror.

He lived in a horror movie.

He still nodded in agreement. Anything to spend time with his angsty brother, and besides Amy really didn’t like horror so they never would get another chance to do this now. “Let me just get-”

“Snowball?”

“Shut up.”

Heading back into his room to grab the cat plush he noticed Dimitri was yet again waiting for him. “A brother and a sister?”

“Yes.”

“Do they know about…”

“They do, but I don’t try to involve them with who talks to me.” He snatched the raggedy cat up, examining it as he noticed that it would need another fix soon enough. “Anyways, if you ever want to actually meet them, you’ll have to pretend to come over like a friend.” He stopped, turning to look at the other only to realize he was already gone. “Goddammit.” He knew exactly where this was going to go.

Shaking his head he went back to the living room only to find that Aidric had gotten up to open the door, taking the pizzas that he had ordered. Abandoning Snowball on the couch he hurried over to help take them so that his brother could finish filling out the tip and sign for him. At least it wasn’t Dimitri.

Except he spoke too soon because almost as if it was a revolving door there was a knock once the delivery man left. Glancing between each other Ashe then moved over to answer. “Hello?” And there he stood, blond hair, blue eyes…handsome.

Shut up, self.

“Sorry I’m late,” oh he sounded so polite not a single bit of growl in his voice, “can I come in?”

“I didn’t know you had friends,” Aidric laughed behind him as he held up the small stack of paper plates. “You’re in luck, I grabbed three.” Stepping aside to let Dimitri in Ashe couldn’t help but feel the knot in his stomach lessen. At least his brother was okay with another person joining their time, and besides with a horror movie maybe having a demon around might make it less scary.

\--

“It’s over, you can let go of Snowball.”

A mix of paper plates and soda cans littered the floor and Ashe was busy hiding behind his cat plush to really care about the state of his home. Hands gently wrapped around his wrists and pulled them down so that he was face to face with Aidric. “Dude, it’s over.”

“I…good.” A pause, “what happened? All I heard was screaming.”

“That was your screaming.”

“Oh.” A pause. “Did you enjoy it at least?”

“Yeah, it was good. It lived up to the hype that everyone was giving it. Your friend here didn’t even flinch, I know who I’m asking to go to movies with me now.”

Dimitri shrugged, glancing away and fixing some hair that had fallen into his face, his embarrassment easily read by the way his cheeks turned pink. “Don’t mention it, though I will say horror is a relatively new genre to me.”

Interesting.

“Then we’ve got to catch you up on all the classics. Maybe once Ashe goes to sleep.”

“Oh no I should likely accompany Ashe to sleep as well.”

“…Oh.” Now it was both Ashe and Aidric’s turn to turn scarlet as the words hung in the air, the potential implication of what them going to bed at the same time meant.

Dimitri, though, didn’t seem to catch it so Ashe just let it slide. “I…I’m going to actually head that way, I think.” It wasn’t too late, but when you opened a coffee shop and had been up since three am eleven o’clock seemed late. “We should do this again…just maybe not horror.”

“You can pick the movie next time.”

“Thank you.”

As Ashe, followed by Dimitri, started into his room he paused to look at his brother, thinking he said something. “Oh uh…night!” He waved before disappearing into his own room. With a little wave Ashe entered his room with Dimitri not too far behind him.

“He seems like a nice young man.” Ashe couldn’t help the pride that burst in his chest at that statement. As he began to gather up his clothing to take a shower he allowed his mind to wander, going over thoughts he’d had all day.

“Dimitri…” he chooses his words carefully, not wanting to upset him, “you said you weren’t born or…haven’t been a demon for that long. What were you before?”

The silence seemed to stretch for the longest time between them, but he turned around to take in the other. He looked far too, “Human.” His word finished Ashe’s sentence perfectly. “I was born and raised as a human, just like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm really hoping to keep up with the Wednesday uploads! If that doesn't happen I'll hopefully have it up within the next few days but if anything I'll post an update if it's gonna be late over on my twitter - flappybats ! So if you want to give a follow there or are looking for anything - that's where I'll be!


	3. Chapter 3

It’s cold.

So bitterly cold.

Is death cold?

Had he died?

Opening his eyes Dimitri found himself pinned to a solid…something, he couldn’t see. What he could see around him was that the room was dark, as cold as ice, and had an overall foreboding feeling. It was not somewhere anyone would want to be, he decided very quickly.

Looking around the room his eyes could not find anywhere in the wall that even looked like it might have a door for him to get out of if he could get out of being held to the walls. Unfortunately there didn’t seem to be a way out of this.

Slowly time ticked around Dimitri, leaving him to his thoughts.

Why was it so cold here?

Was he dead?

He didn’t know where he was, but he was certain this was not anywhere near where he remembered before…

Before what?

He had been with his father and stepmother. There had been people who he knew, siblings of his friends…and now they were gone. When Dimitri closed his eyes, he saw the red of flames, leaping about him, screams filling his ears and causing a thrum through his body.

“Wake up.”

Eyes snapped open only to be greeted with the vision of a girl. She had a smile on her face and short orange hair that looked…messy – not that Dimitri really could be judging people’s hair. Her lips curled up and she looked so happy. “There you are! I was wondering if I was going to have to slap you awake.”

Her tone was so cheerful and yet her words were not kind. The longer she looked at him the more Dimitri took in of her, realizing her skin was not white. It was slightly purple? Her eyes were so wide and bright that it was uncomfortable.

“Who are you?”

She stepped back and allowed a giggle to pass through her lips, “well, silly, that’s for me to know and you to never find out!” Tilting her head back and forth she then tapped her lips as if she had to think about what she was doing. Without warning a sharp blade came out of nowhere, stabbing into Dimitri’s gut. The pain that ran through his stomach was enough to distract him from seeing how deep or how bad the wound was, but the blood that he could see staining his clothing was enough to tell him it was not looking good.

And then she removed the blade, and Dimitri finally got a look at it. It was larger than a dagger and black with an orange wave like center, different from anything he had seen in his life. When he suddenly coughed, he could see the blood that now coated his chin, thick and warm against his icy cold skin. Then the pain stopped, and he felt as if he had never been touched. Looking down at his stomach he could see that while the shirt was ripped and stained, there was no wound. Confusion must have raced across his features because a burning hot hand rested on his cheek, tilting is head up so that he was looking the bitch in the eye.  
“You’re going to be fun to break.”  
\--

“So…you were tortured?”

Learning how demons were made had not been what Ashe was expecting with his day off, but he wasn’t opposed. If anything, it was rather fascinating, and nothing like the books he had read up on the subject. 

“But that’s not the only way that demons can be made?” A pause and he rolled over to watch Dimitri’s face. “And it’s not always a demon that’s the outcome?”

“No.”

Twisting his lips up he swiveled a bit in his chair as he took in this information, allowing it to process. Letting his head fall back he stared up at the ceiling, letting it all process. For some reason, the idea of demons being born like regular humans sat wrong with Ashe, but it made sense to a degree. “What do they become if…not demons?”

“Well, depending on the soul there are sometimes options,” Dimitri settled on the bed finally, his hulking figure looking almost comical on the smaller bed. Not that Ashe had a small bed, no he had once upon a time splurged and gotten himself a larger bed because he felt he deserved it, but either way Dimitri looked massive even compared to that. “But usually it’s a demon of varying levels, such as myself becoming a Greater Demon.”

“So…do you like…lord over other demons or?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” That made sense. Wrinkling his nose Ashe twisted back in his chair the other way, taking this all in. “A greater demon leads other demons; regular demons are not as strong…what else are there?”

“Lesser demons that demons can command…and archdemons, which tend to be the ones who make Greater Demons. It’s a hierarchy of sorts.” Reaching forward Ashe found himself notating all of this. “Other than that demons can make wraiths.”

“Wraiths?”

“I believe in your books and pop culture – people possessed by demons.”

“They’re wraiths?”

“Let me finish, Ashe.”

“Not every person who is possessed is considered a wraith. A wraith is a person who…hosts the demon for a long while, and once that person dies the demon takes over – you’d never be able to tell as they’ve been taken over. Demon and human have been living together for so long that they’ve essentially become the same person.”

This was something he had never even considered. There were people who were living simultaneously with demons? “…Is that what we are?” Suddenly his blood ran cold with fear as he thought about the fact that maybe that’s why Dimitri was here. Maybe that was what his needs were.

When Dimitri shook his head he felt his fear subside, but only a little – he had said that he didn’t really known why he was drawn to Ashe so what if he didn’t know? He would let it go for now, but it wouldn’t slip his mind entirely. 

Then there was a knock at the door.

Getting up Ashe stretched towards the ceiling, letting his fingers curl into tight fists and then out slowly, feeling all his muscles pull upwards, and with a little noise he finished stretching as there was another knock at the door. Impatient! 

“Stay here.” He knew the words were lost on Dimitri, and honestly considering that Dimitri could choose who saw him it still felt like he had to hide him. Luckily, his apartment wasn’t that large and so making it to the door before a third (probably annoyed) knock could happen was easy and so he made it there quickly and pulled the door open. A girl stood there with her hand on her hip, looking annoyed. Until she saw that the door was answered. “Oh! Hey Monica…”

Suddenly her entire personality changed, and she became bright, “There you are! Were you busy, I’m sorry!” Ashe raised a hand to tell her it was all right but before he could make sure she understood she kept going. “I was just stopping by because I just wanted to let you know about the ongoing things happening at resident services.” Then she looked over Ashe’s shoulder and her face changed once more, but this was in a way that he hadn’t been expecting. She looked angry, and so slowly he glanced over his shoulder and saw Dimitri standing at the edge of the entryway, just as tense. “Oh, I didn’t know you had company over. I’ll let you go, Ashe.” Her tone had completely soured and she was glaring at both men before turning on her heel and walking off.

Once the door was closed the grey haired boy turned back to the demon who had not lost the tension in his shoulders. “What was that about?”

“She’s the one who tortured me.”

“Fuck.”

“Who is she to you?”

“She works in the office, so like…manages my rent, handles everything…but why would a demon…be interested in doing that?”

“She isn’t. There’s certainly more to it than her being worried about you paying your rent on time.” A pause. “You are paying it on time, right?”

“Always.”

“Good, I wouldn’t want to get on her bad side. Regardless – there must be more behind this. Someone she’s working for.” Dimitri glanced at Ashe, “who does she work for?”

A pause, “I…don’t actually remember…hold on.” As he moved past Dimitri and over to the little nook where he kept all the important papers. Flipping through them he pulled out the little card, “here. The company is called…black…eagle? Does that ring a bell to you?”

“No…but it’s a start of where to look.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I've been away for so long. A lot of things just happened but I'm excited to be back to working on this again.

Returning to work was, weird. To be fair doing a lot of things with a huge demon at your back felt weird anymore. So when he woke up with his first alarm, and stumbled into the bathroom only to turn on the light and see Dimitri standing at his shoulder and he started to scream. That was until Dimitri clamped a hand over his mouth, leaning in and rumbling. 

It didn’t feel threatening, though. The vibration almost sent a sort of comfort through him. Closing his eyes he steadied himself until the hand slid from his mouth. “Sorry, I didn’t…think you’d be right behind me.”

“I did not mean to startle you, but please try to refrain from screaming.” That was a nod and before Dimitri could continue Ashe closed the door on him. “Excuse me?”

“I’m not letting you watch me go to the bathroom.”

When Ashe came back out of the bathroom, he had already changed into his work uniform. “Efficient.”

“I try to be, come on we’re going to be late at this rate.” After making a piece of toast with butter he started out the door. 

The day wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. Much like the first day he met Dimitri he sort of just stood there, watching him as he took orders, prepared drinks…except for the fact that they discovered something new. Dimitri liked Cappuccinos. As a result, Ashe would get himself one and then watch it disappear on its own.

On his lunch break he stepped out of the building and sat down with his little snack he had prepared before going out on break, and as he was about to take a bite of it the blond across from him made a face. “Are you mad I didn’t make you anything? I’m sorry I didn’t thi-“

“It’s her.”

“It’s…who…?” The words came out slowly as he turned to look, though hopefully not in a way that made it obvious who he was looking for. Yet when he managed to twist himself in such a way he realized that it didn’t matter if he was or was not trying to be shy about it.

The girl herself was not actually a terrible sight – she wore a red dress and she walked with purpose across the parking lot. The creature that followed behind her, though, twisting its body in way that its head was hovering over the girl’s made it look…far more disgusting than Ashe could ever think a creature could be. He didn’t know what he was looking at, but the skin writhed as it moved as if something was attempting to burst free, and what looked like broken messed up wings clung to its back as if at one point it could have had wings.

Then its head snapped to look at him, and his blood ran ice cold. The blood red pupils sitting in the black iris was jarring enough, but the fact that the head was that of the girl in front was what really sent him.

“That’s Edelgard.”

Before Ashe could free himself from the gaze of the demon he saw a flash of blue rush past him, which is the only reason he knew that Dimitri was on the move. Yet he moved too slowly because the girl and demon were already in the building, and there was no way Ashe would allow a demon to ruin his place of work.

“Dimitri!”

Halting a demon lord with just his name was not something he had ever thought he could do, but calling his name had stopped him dead in his tracks.

“What.”

“Not here.”

“Where?”

His chest seized with fear, having not realized how angry they were getting with one another, but he pressed forward. “I don’t know, but this is my livelihood.” As he’s waiting for him and glaring. “You seemed so worried about me paying my bills, but now this? You can’t ruin my life for your gain.”

Dimitri didn’t seem to understand that, the anger in his eyes flaring once more as he moved back towards Ashe. As he moved his appearance changed, almost like his skin peeled away to reveal burned skin, horns spiraling back from his forehead, twisting like ram horns and eyes red as blood settled into a black sea. 

“Stop. You have no power here.”

That did not stop the demon coming at him, but it did stop him once he reached Ashe. Standing here he had to crane his neck to stare up at him, and up close it was even more terrifying. His skin had peeled back to reveal skin like the demon following that girl, pulsing as if there was something trying to escape from under there. Up close it looked more like raw burned skin, black muscles that lived under the normal handsome surface. His eye was black and red, scratches of black around the edge of the socket. His horns, once Ashe got to them, was black blue and shiny, almost as if they were slick with something…he did not want to think about it.

His breath was terrible, and his breathing was nothing but ragged panting that was almost a growl.

“This isn’t you.” Gently his hand moved up to the cheek that had not changed. “Come back to me.”

And like that Dimitri was back to his normal self, blue eye and no horns…the demon he had been with for a little bit now. Before he could do anything, strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him, crushing him to his chest.

“We’re going to figure this out, I promise.” He whispered. “I don’t know who she is or what’s going on, but we’re going to figure it out.”  
-  
Finishing his shift was difficult, but once Edelgard had left Ashe was able to get Dimitri to sit at a table and wait while he finished his day. There was too much on his mind, though, to really focus and so he felt bad as he stood at the cash register and having to take orders two or three times.

Who was Edelgard to Dimitri?

What was that demon thing following behind her?

Why did Dimitri look similar when he had charged him?

A Greater Demon had charged him and Ashe had stopped him with his word alone.

He had never been able to do that, and he didn’t know what that meant for their relationship.

“Hello?”

Looking up Ashe squeaked when he realized there was a girl standing in front of him, chomping on gum the color of her hair. “I’m so sorry what can I get for you?”

“A large strawberry cream and a large mocha.”

“Of course, and a name for the order?”

“Hilda.”

With a nod he typed it all in, took her payment and went back to his thoughts – because he was not prepared for this level of mess in his life.  
-  
Once he clocked out he pulled his bag over his shoulder and started out to his car, and it was a matter of seconds before Dimitri was beside him. “I’m not cut out to help you.”

“I think you are.”

“You almost attacked me today, Dimitri. I don’t think that’ll work a second time.”

“What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know? Find another demon to help you? Find another psychic to take you off my hands.” Then he realized how hurtful that was. “I…no. That’s not…that’s not what I meant.”

Dimitri stood there at the car watching him, lips turned down sharply as he took the words and considered them. “Would you like me to leave, Ashe?”

It’d be safer.

It’d be the smart choice.

It wouldn’t end well for the next person Dimitri went to.

“I don’t think you can.” The words were quiet as he concluded this to himself. “I don’t think any other psychic, medium, whatever I am could handle you. You were given tome for a reason and I’m going to help you figure out the why and the how, but we need to be more open. I need to know what Edelgard is and was to you, and maybe that’s a bigger lead.” He stopped. “I might need help from another psychic – that might help me, but you scared me today, Dimitri. I never want to feel that way again.”

“I can’t promise that, Ashe, you know that.”

“I know that.” He swallowed. “We’re going to have to learn each other a lot better going forward.”


	5. Chapter 5

The road was wide and expansive – no matter which way Ashe looked there was no end in sight. There were no hills, no curves. Just road for miles and miles…and miles… Where the road ended hard cracked earth took over, set against a black backdrop he knew that this was nowhere on Earth. He’d been here before, though, meeting spirits who desperately needed him.

“Who’s here?” He shouted into the darkness that was both miles away and right beside him. He may seem alone but on this plane of existence one was never alone. “I can tell you’re out there.”

Turning slowly he closed his eyes when he felt hot breath on the back of his neck – better to turn slowly than to startle it, and that’s exactly what he did. Once he had done the one-eighty he opened his eyes, looking into the burning orbs of hate from the creature that had been following that girl.

“Demon tamer.”

The words rumbled in Ashe’s head, settling deep in his chest, but that part didn’t scare him. What scared him was the burning pain that came with it, almost as if someone had jammed a sharp claw into his chest and ripped his insides out, leaving him wanting to gasp for air.

What was this thing?

Sure, Ashe had seen demons, he lived with one now, and plenty of ghosts that needed help crossing over but there was something about this creature that made his skin crawl. That caused him pain. Now that he could see it up close he could see that what he thought was burned flesh was more like charred muscle, as if someone had peeled back the skin and burned the muscle beneath, the sinew pulsing as whatever flowed beneath the surface moved about.

When he opened his mouth nothing came out, no sound, nothing. Which should have caused more panic in Ashe than he was experiencing. “What are you?”

There was a chuckle and again Ashe felt another rip of pain through his chest, and a clawed hand came up to touch his face. “You’re an interesting one.” When he tried to close his eyes to stop looking a clawed finger forced his eyes open. “You will see me.”

“What. Are. You?” The words were gritted out as he writhed against the tightening grip on his face.

“You’re worst nightmare.”  
\--

Gasping for air Ashe swung into the cold air of his bedroom, only to have his wrist pinned down to the bed and a hulking form over him, keeping him there while he attempted to get free. “Let me out!”

With the demand the form moved and Ashe threw himself out of bed, falling to his hands and knees, gasping for air as he felt his chest and allowed the panic to flow through him. When he finally calmed down he allowed himself to collapse to the floor, just letting the cool air wash over him, before slowly rolling over onto his back, staring at the ceiling. “Dimitri?”

“Yes, Ashe?”

“Don’t ever pin me again.”

“I’m sorry, you tried to hit me.”

“I…I’m sorry.” He mumbled, and then slowly moved the hand to his chest again, attempting to feel for any marks that were left there. “I had a nightmare.”

“Nightmare or something else.”

“I saw that thing from yesterday. It…it wasn’t a nightmare.” He hated admitting that that…other world…was not a dream, that what happened there could affect him in his current alive life. To be fair the pain in his eye proved that once more, and now that he was finally calm the pain was starting to set in. There was no physical marks on his chest, but the burning in his lungs was enough to cause his eyes to prick with tears; then his eye – bringing a hand up he let out a little gasp when he felt the slick wetness at the corner, and when he squinted into the dark he could see that his fingers were covered in something. With a groan he sat up, and instantly Dimitri was beside him, helping him up. “Bathroom.” Gently the two made their way into his bathroom and flicked on the light, only to be greeted by a sight he really did not want to see.

Blood coated the side of his face – whatever that thing was had caught the corner of his eye and cut when he forced his eye open. Closing his eye again he took in the rest of his face with his one good eye – but all that he could really tell was that blood had covered most of his features. “Fuck. Let me guess, you can’t just heal me either, right?”

“I could try, but you might not like it.” Dimitri’s words were soft, surprisingly caring, as he shifted Ashe to face him instead. “Do you trust me?”

“No,” a pause and he swallowed, “yes.” They had to start putting more faith in one another and he knew this. “Just, whatever you do, be gentle.” There was no response to that request as Dimitri simply put a hand over Ashe’s eye and let out a small hum.

That was when the shrieking began. The blood rushing behind his ears drowned out nearly everything so he didn’t know how long it went on, he didn’t know how loud he was getting. The pain was unbearable, burning and stabbing – there was absolutely no way to explain what he was experiencing.

Then it was over.

Opening his eyes Ashe saw that his brother was standing over him, an expression of pure horror on his face. Kneeling he helped him up gently, holding his face. “What the hell happened to you? Where did all of this blood come from?”

Opening and closing his mouth like a fish he didn’t know what to say. How did he explain that a demon had attempted to heal him and now left him alone to solve this on his own. “I…I don’t know…I…I just woke up and I was covered in blood and my eye hurt and…” Finally he hit the wall, crying and just losing his mind in his brother’s arms. 

He could do a lot but this was beyond his breaking point.  
-

Days had passed and yet Dimitri hadn’t returned to see Ashe. The hospital had been so confused to see the damage done, but they had told him that he would regain full vision – the damage was all around it not actually in it. Work had been shocked he wanted to return so quickly and gave him a few days off. So now he had spent two days on the couch, catching up on tv shows he just didn’t have time for and spending time with his siblings.

He still didn’t really know how to explain that he had been attacked by an entity. Yes, they knew about his visitors but if they knew how dangerous it could be…well – he didn’t know what they’d do. They couldn’t stop him it isn’t like it was something he was willingly doing, he didn’t ask for ghosts and demons and whatever to come visit him. 

Demon tamer.

The words echoed in his head. He didn’t know how to tame demons. He didn’t even know why he had gotten a greater demon attached to him. Hell, he had lost the only greater demon that he had called off an attack from.

So, he sat, and went from tv shows to youtube videos. To reading books he had already read until his eyes began to hurt and then he’d take a nap. Until the afternoon of the second day when he heard a loud thumping on the door which made him jump and pause, mind racing through who could possibly be at the door. They weren’t behind on rent, they hadn’t ordered anything as far as he knew, Aidric and Amy were at school so their friends wouldn’t be coming over right now. Slowly getting up he approached the door slowly, leaning against it to peek through the peephole. 

The man who was on the other side of the door was tall with bright orange hair, looking around as if he had never seen this sort of apartment. Probably someone just at the wrong apartment he told himself and so decided to be nice.

“Hey, are you Ashe?”

His grip tightened on the door and now that the door was open and he could see better he noticed another man at the stair landing with dark blue hair pulled up into a tight ponytail leaning against the rail waiting. Eyes instantly went back to the red head, “who are you and who’s that.” A simple head nod towards the stairs.

The way his expression changed from bright to a deep frown the redhead rubbed the back of his head, “I’m Sylvain Gautier – Dimitri asked me,” a pause, “us, to come help you. That’s Felix.”

Dimitri. Ashe swallowed but slowly stepped back to let Sylvain in, but stepped back in before Felix could come in, “you’re staying out here until we need you.” The way Felix glared at him almost scared Ashe but he stood his ground, stepping back and closing the door on the demon who turned his back to the door. “Dimitri sent you? You know where he’s at?”

“He’s been giving you space. He’s not the best at knowing what others want.” With a shrug Sylvain then folded himself into the couch, crumpling like a piece of paper into the cushion, “but after the…incident,” as he motions to him as a whole, “he decided that you probably didn’t want to see him.”

He wasn’t wrong, after the incident Ashe was pretty much set for Dimitri not returning to him to totally release him from their connection. Then when he woke up alone, he felt an ache in his chest, almost like when he had lost his parents. 

Ashe missed Dimitri.

“You two are bonded, right?”

“I don’t know.”

“He mentioned you were new to this whole thing.” Sylvain sat up elbows on his knees, pressing his fingers together. “What questions do you have?”

“What does bonded mean? Why did some random creature call me a demon tamer? What even is that thing? Where is Dimitri?”

“Bonded is complicated and it isn’t the same for everyone, but it usually means you’re stuck with him forever.” He meant that as a joke but one look at Ashe’s expression told him it wasn’t funny. “But seriously – you and Dimitri are meant to help one another. I don’t know all the details because it’s different for everyone and not everyone even gets a demon bond, so you’ll have to work it out between you two. As for being called a demon tamer – it’s an insult really to the demon, but also you, with your bond. It really means that you’re sort of…like his keeper. That your demon is no more than a feral dog.” It didn’t seem like an insult, and besides being a tamer implied being able to tame any demon, but demon culture still seemed so foreign to Ashe. “That thing…I don’t know, I haven’t seen it but that’s why I’m here. To help you with research because on our side of things it’s not like a demon can help us, we’re different.” That was when Sylvain brought his thumb to his lips, worrying his thumb as he considered the last question. “He’s in the demon realm, waiting for you to summon him back.”

“I don’t know how to summon him back.”

“That’s exactly why I’m here – you’re not ready for him to come back anyways.” Those words stung but Ashe knew it was true. He really needed to figure himself out before he went about summoning Dimitri back, and besides the dread that filled his chest at the thought of being near a demon again almost swallowed him whole. “So, let’s get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have learned I cannot write Felix so Sylvain became the psychic! Anyways I hope you enjoy this and I promise Dimitri will be back in it soon!


End file.
